Yami no game
by EvelynWn
Summary: Based on Season 0.. Yami's point of view of when Yugi first completed the puzzle and his actions leading up to it. One-shot no pairings.


Yami No Game

(Shadow Game)

I watch him struggle, as I did the others before him. The only difference between him and the rest is that he is a little shorter. I find it very entertaining to watch the pathetic humans struggle with the Millennium Puzzle especially when they get mad. Each one reacts differently, probably the only thing that sets them apart, but for some reason this little boy has yet to do so. He hasn't gotten mad that he can't complete the puzzle. He hasn't gotten upset once. Even when I tease him with it he just tries again without saying a word.

He also hasn't given up. He has been working on the puzzle for eight years. Eight years, all the others gave up after a month. Maybe I was wrong about him; maybe he is different from the other greedy men who tried to solve it before. They only wanted it for the riches they could gain from the wish that would be granted, and the fact that the Puzzle could be sold for more money if it was complete than if it was in pieces. Maybe he has a different motive. I could look in his mind to see. I shudder at the thought. This boy's mind isn't the most… well let's just say he is kind of pathetic. Last time I went there it was filled with five year old toys. It has been five years since I tried to look, but I doubt he has changed much since then.

"Oh man, today is basketball day in gym again," I heard him complain, which I also noticed he doesn't do a lot. This boy is defiantly not like the others: they complain all the time. "I'm going to get laughed at for sure." It bugged me a little that they teased him, but I suppose I am a little short also. Perhaps that is why.

"Hey, maybe I can take the puzzle to school today!" Did he just say what I think he said? He jumped off the bed and started to change. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

I heard a bell ring and everyone got up to leave; everyone but Yugi. Maybe something entertaining would happen now. The last class had been math or that's what they called it. It made no sense at all. Something about m's and b's and numbers and slope. What is that supposed to mean? I gave up trying to figure it out five minutes into the class.

"Hey Yugi come play basketball with us." I watched as Yugi's house of cards fell down.

"That's ok; the team I'm on would just lose anyway." If he is so worried about being teased why did he just turn down that offer?

"That's true." He said as he ran out. Yugi is very strange. He cleaned up the cards that had fallen.

"Ah that's right! What if I finish that today?" What's right? I think he is talking to himself again. He grabbed his book bag and pulled out the Millennium Puzzle. I sat down in the seat next to him to watch, but he can't see me. "My treasure." He said as he put it on the table. "Something you can see but never seen before." He repeats the riddle his grandfather read to him from the outside of the box.

I watch the Puzzle get ripped out of his hands. That is strange I didn't even sense anyone there. "Joey?"

"Yugi, why are you talking to yourself?" So I'm not the only one who thinks that is strange. "Saying a bunch of stuff I don't understand." I doubt it would be hard to confuse him; from the way he looks I don't think he understands much.

"Give it back. Give it back." Yugi jumped up and down to reach the Puzzle. Why do I find this so entertaining? I watched as Joey threw the box with the puzzle up (which I could have easily killed him for if I had a body.) then leap around a desk and catch it.

"What kind of treasure is this?" I don't think the fool knows everything he is holding is solid gold. I would have to say that is quite a treasure. "You know Yugi… that's the part about you that really ticks me off. I'll show you to be a man." Ya, good luck with that. "You want this box back right? Then come and get it." That isn't going to work.

"I hate fighting!" That is the first time I have heard Yugi yell.

"Man, for something so small, you sure are loud."

"Please give me the box back." Yugi begged. I heard someone come in the room.

"Stop it Joey." Joey just ignored what the boy said and asked Yugi what was in the box.

"You can look just don't lose it." Joey looked completely ignoring the other guy who was still talking to him.

"What, how boring." Joey said after looking at the broken puzzle. Then a girl grabbed it. What is with these people and taking things out of people's hands; is everyone in this generation rude?

"Tea"

"If you think it is so boring then give it back."

"But…"

"Shut up!" I heard Joey make a strange noise and leave. The other guy following. Joey is on my hit list. I saw him grab a piece of the Millennium Puzzle before Tea took it. I'll have to punish him if I ever get a body.

"They are pretty scared of you Tea."

"If I act soft they will mess with me." I think Yugi could learn from this girl. "You need to learn to take care of yourself Yugi."

"But Joey isn't really that bad."

"That is why people pick on you, because you let them and you don't hold it against them."

"By the way what is in this?" She said pointing to the box. Don't tell her Yugi, don't.

"Oh I'll tell you." He opened the box. Great Yugi, just great, tell everyone you have a priceless, solid gold, Egyptian artifact in you book bag, just tell the entire world. (Note heavy sarcasm.)

"It's so pretty." She grabbed one of the pieces. I changed my mind this girl needs to be pushed off a cliff. "It's broken" how observant.

"That's because it's a puzzle." I considered banging my head against the wall. "My grandfather's game shop has games from all over the world. He told me that the guy who owned it before he did found it in an ancient Egyptian pharaohs tomb and the guy was the only one to survive." Your grandfather lied little boy, he was the one to find it, though your grandfather was the only one to survive. "Grandpa also told me that whoever could solve this puzzle would be granted one wish." I bang my head against the wall images of Tea stealing the Millennium Puzzle going though my head.

"So what do you wish for?" I stopped banging my head to hear his answer. I had been wondering the same thing. Unlike the others who had tried to solve the puzzle, Yugi had never said his wish out loud.

"That is defiantly a secret." Crap I want to know what it is. I was distracted by something flying out a window, it shined in the sunlight and landed in a little river thing. The rest of the school day I spent staring out the window to figure out what the river thing was. Did they build a building right beside a river? If so, why hadn't the building collapsed yet?

As Yugi walked home I heard Ushio say something to Yugi, but I didn't pay attention to what he said. Maybe this is the right person. Maybe Yugi is the one meant to solve the puzzle. What if this little boy is the one to help me get my memory back? How can such a small boy help? He can't even take care of himself. Yugi spends the rest of the night working on the puzzle as his grandfather watches hidden behind the door.

The next day Yugi takes the puzzle with him to school again. He is walking to class and Ushio tells Yugi to follow him. I follow them both behind a building and I see Joey and another boy who was picking on Yugi on the ground looking almost dead. Maybe I wouldn't have to punish Joey after all.

"Joey, Tristan!" Yugi started running to them when Ushio stopped him. What was up with this kid, these boys had made fun of him over and over and now he doesn't want revenge? "What did you do?"

"I told you I will be your body guard, so I punished them."

"No… this is horrible! Are you ok Joey? Tristan?"

"Move Yugi, I'm not done punishing them yet." He said kicking Joey in the stomach. I watched Yugi's face go from pale to white. I lost all sympathy for humans a long time ago. In all the years going from one human to another I have never found one to deserve sympathy. They are all self-centered and greedy. When I looked at Yugi though I felt something close.

"Stop it!" I heard Yugi yell and run in front of Joey. He surprised me yet again. He was willing to risk his safety for those two bullies.

"You are covering for these guys, you are very strange. This is your chance for revenge; go ahead Yugi hit them for making fun of you." Don't do it Yugi, if you do it you are just like him.

"You think I could do that to my friends!" Friends, after all they did he calls them his friends. I heard Joey whisper something, but I couldn't understand what he was saying. "They didn't bully me; Joey just wanted me to be a man!"

"Man you are weird, fine then. By the way Yugi it is time for you to pay up." I stared at him what did he mean.

"Pay up?"

"The cost of my body guarding is 20,000 yen." (A/N about 200 dollars) What? Yugi didn't even want this why should he have to pay this guy. I swear this guy will regret this.

"20,000?!" The rest of the day I found myself daydreaming of ways to kill Ushio. Most of them involved him screaming in pain or terror.

When Yugi got home out of habit he started working on the puzzle. Although this time instead of hiding the solution from him I helped him. After awhile he started talking to himself again.

"What am I going to do? I don't have enough allowance for 20,000 yen." I could feel his worry. Why is he actually considering giving this guy the money, he didn't do anything worth paying. Yugi must just be worried that Ushio will beat him up if he doesn't pay. "Why me? How can I be working on a puzzle at a time like this?" He looked at the Puzzle, probably for the first time today. "Huh, but I'm doing better than usual. Weird I feel like crap, but I think I might finish the puzzle today." That's because you're not alone now. For the first time I wished he could hear me.

"I did it, only one piece left!" I felt just as exited as him, more exited then I felt since Solomon found the Puzzle. Yugi reached in for the final piece, but found it empty. Crap, I forgot Joey took the last piece. I swear I am going to kill him. "No, the last piece is gone." He got up and started running to the school. How did he know it was there? Oh crap, Ushio stopped Yugi.

"Hello Yugi." I growled at him, but of course he didn't hear or see me. "You brought the money right." This time I screamed Die Ushio, but that didn't help either. There was nothing I could do, Yugi was going to get beat up and there is nothing I can do.

"No, I left something at school and I need to pick it up."

"Then I am going to have to teach you a lessen aren't I?" Oh man what am I going to do? I couldn't watch as Yugi go beat up. I heard to guys coming this way, I tried to yell for them but as usual I wasn't heard. It was Joey and Tristan.

"Hey!"

"What, it's the bullies." Oh, you're calling them bullies right after you beat up someone a third your size because he can't make 20,000 yen appear in his hand from thin air. Joey ran up to Yugi.

"Yugi! Hang on!"

"I… I asked the puzzle… for some true friends." I was shocked, never had I heard such a request. He worked this hard to ask for friends. He had already made friends on his own. How can I give him something he already has? I saw Joey put the last piece of the Puzzle in Yugi's hand. Yes!

"Ushio, up till now I've respected you, but I can't let this stand."

"You think two on one is going to help you win." The jerk is smiling. Joey and Tristan rush at him, but they do no damage. Come on Yugi wake up, wake up and finish the puzzle so I can help your friends!

"Joey, Tristan, I have to help." Just put the puzzle together!

"This is what you get for defying me." Ushio walks off, as Yugi reaches to put the puzzle together. The last piece of the puzzle shines in the light and I realize it is wet. I remembered when I saw that thing falling in the river by the school. Joey must have thrown it out the window. Yugi put the last piece in disrupting my thoughts. The Puzzle started to glow and I quickly took over Yugi's body. I could feel the pain Yugi had been in a second ago, but I was able to take it better. Finally! I rush off to find Ushio. I found him not far away.

"Huh, who are you?"

"Let's play a game Ushio, a Yami No Game." (Shadow Game)

The End

A/N Hi! This is my first finished Yugioh fanfic. I am working on another, but it has chapters and it will take a very long time. Please tell me what you think. Also I would appreciate it if you see any mistakes (grammar errors, misspelled words, etc) if you could tell me. I want to make this story as good as possible and I am almost positive I made mistakes but I won't read rude comments so if you are going to be rude about it don't waist your time. Thanks for taking the time for reading my story and my comment. Bye!


End file.
